paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic in our Hearts: Carly x Benjamin pups
After being married for a long time and seeing their sisters have happy, healthy puppies, Carly and Benjamin talk about having pups of their own. They adopt little Brodie, and Carly eventually gets pregnant with two twin girls a few months later, whose names and appearances are yet to be revealed. Bios Brodie: One day, a little mixed breed came sobbing and running toward Carly. Feeling sorry for the poor mutt, Ben and Carly decide to take him in and treat him as their own son. When he eventually learns to talk (which takes him a while because his parents didn't talk), he tells his adoptive parents that his real ones got killed by a bear right in front of him, and he would've gotten killed too if Carly hadn't found him. Unnamed & Unnamed: TBA Appearances Brodie: He's a silver mixed breed with three dots by both of his eyes, and black fur tips on his cheeks. He has a huge bushy tail and big pointy ears, his right ear having a chunk ripped out of it due to the encounter with the bear. He has a white "star" on his forehead along with the top of his snout being white. Brodie also has a black tuft of fur atop his head and the fluff around his neck and chest is also black. He has dark brown eyes, Unnamed: TBA Unnamed: TBA Personalities Brodie: Brodie is a huge nervous wreck due to witnessing his parents get killed. He's constantly terrified of everything, almost like his best friend Eugene, only Brodie's a lot less outgoing than him. Brodie is super shy and tends to stick close to his parents a lot. He is closer to Carly than to Ben, because Carly's the one who found him. He also suffers from night terrors, insomnia, and has occasional panic attacks. But, once you get past his terrified exterior, he's a good friend. As Brodie grows, he gets a lot less nervous as the past is slowly inching away, and is (mostly) brave when he's a teen, and more outgoing, while still having his quiet and meek personality. Brodie also never really talks unless it's one or a few words, however he talks a lot around those he's close to. Unnamed: TBA Unnamed: TBA Trivia Jobs and Vehicles Brodie doesnt want a job. He doesn't want to put himself in danger. Since the twins aren't yet born, their jobs will be thought of when they are (If they have any). Crushes Brodie: TBA Unnamed: TBA Unnamed: TBA Random * Brodie has a tight bond with his cousin Angelo and his all-time best friend Eugene since they're all shy. When he's not with his parents, Brodie hangs out with Angelo and Eugene. * Brodie doesn't growl or snap at something out of fear unless he feels it's absolutely necessary. * Brodie's uncle Toffee often appears in his dreams. These dreams are always short, so Brodie never gets to ask Toffee enough questions about the past until the next week, because he has these dreams only once a week. Toffee often shows Brodie visions of the past about his adoptive family, and Brodie always thinks these dreams are actually real. Toffee also appears as an adult dog in his dreams because, well, they're just dreams. * Brodie was actually about to be Venus's son but I scrapped that idea figuring it would make no sense. * Fuzzy came up with the title for this page. * Brodie has many fears, but his biggest one is bears. His second biggest one is stage-fright. As he grows older, however, these fears slowly fade away.